


Rarely Pure and Never Simple

by Dorian



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play: a free activity quite consciously not serious but at the same time absorbing the player intensely and utterly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarely Pure and Never Simple

Snacks or no snacks, stakeouts were boring. Even Hisoka thought so. And this one could go on for days. Days! How, in a world of ghosts and monsters, did they still end up on stakeouts? It wasn’t fair.

Soda and salty chips and pocky and little packs of chocolate cookies and a last desperate reserve of jelly beans only got a man so far. Tsuzuki eyed the pile of wrappers with real sadness and sent an empty bottle spinning, watching it slow to stop between them. "I get to kiss you."

"What?"

"Spin the bottle," Tsuzuki explained, belatedly.

"Who plays spin the bottle with just two people?" Hisoka considered this statement further. "Who plays spin the bottle?"

"Fine. Truth or dare."

Hisoka rubbed his forehead. "No."

"But-"

"No."

"You didn’t even-"

" _Tsuzuki_."

"Spoilsport. I’m just going to complain until you either hit me with something or agree."

Upon reflection, the nasty bump on his head was probably his own fault. Hisoka stared out at the house across the street with unlit windows half boarded up.

Tsuzuki settled back in his chair, watching Hisoka in the golden afternoon light.

"Truth," Tsuzuki said softly, almost to himself and not really meaning it.


End file.
